Mio Nishizono
Mio Nishizono (西園 美魚 Nishizono Mio) is the tenth member of the Little Busters. Appearance Mio is a slender girl with blue hair and amber eyes. She wears a headband in her hair and is also one of the smallest girls in the entire group. Unlike the other girls, Mio wears the longest skirt and usually carries a white parasol. Biography Mio is the soft-spoken, parasol-toting manager of the Little Busters team who is a severe bookworm, poet and apparently follows boys' love fiction, but she is also a calm girl who is very diligent. For an unknown reason, she is always seen with a parasol when outside. In the Common Route, she spends lunches reading and feeding birds, and sometimes has some handmade food for Riki Naoe. She also carries on a particular poetry collection book by Bokusui Wakayama that is old, grizzled, and so full of memories that she says it represents her "self." She enjoys reading, especially when the story contains boys love elements, and her room is filled with books. In the real world, she was feeling guilty over having forgotten an imaginary friend she used to have, who comes to life in the artificial world as Midori. She uses the parasol because she is trying to hide that she has no shadow; this is due to Midori using Mio's shadow to materialize her own body. Trivia *The name Mio 'means "beautiful fish". *Mio's surname '''Nishizono '''means "west" (西) ('nishi) and "garden" (園) (zono). *Mio likes to pair up Riki Naoe with Kyousuke Natsume, although she doesn't mind pairing him with Masato Inohara or Kengo Miyazawa. *Mio was originally designed to wear glasses, but this was later dropped. *Shiho Kawaragi was first casted as Mio Nishizono in the first season of the anime series but was replaced by Yuiko Tatsumi due to Kawaragi's pregnancy. Kawaragi returned to cast Mio for the second and third season. *The first Blu-Ray volume of Little Busters! Refrain contains a game centered around Mio which is "Mio Nishizono's Locked-Room Murder Case?". Character Gallery mio vn character sheet.jpg|Visual Novel Version Mio Anime Version.png|Animation Version Quotes * "Let's see... You do have a baby face, so you might be popular with a certain demographic. If we paired you with Natsume-san and his brotherly love image, that might just work. Natsume X Naoe." - Mio misunderstanding when Riki Naoe asks her to be the manager of the Little Busters (Episode 12) * "The seagull / wonder if she is sad / left alone without being touched / by the blue of the sky / or the blue of the sea." - Mio's favourite tanka, which she describes to be her "self". * "There are people in this world who dont understand that what they call harmless prank can deeply hurt someone else." - Mio to Riki, having lost her book * "Since I was a child, I've always been a pebble on the roadside, never lingering in anybody's memory. Had you never spoken to me, ''I'd probably have been alone forever. I would have wished to disappear from everyone's memory. ''But now, I have a fulfilling life with all of you. I'm grateful to have been born. I never even imagined that this version of me existed. Naoe-san, you've given me a miracle." - Mio to Riki, encouraging him before the baseball game (Episode 26) References and Citations Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Little Busters Members Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Little Busters! Ecstasy Characters Category:Animation Characters Category:Refrain Characters Category:OVA Characters Category:Little Busters! SS Characters Category:Little Busters! EX Characters Category:All Pages